


Fantasia

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, F/M, Light Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: In their respective times, they were among the few who had no soulmates. But then they were summoned in the Grail War.





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> More or less canon-compliant soulmates AU, where basically one gets the name of the person who is one's soulmate on the shoulder. It's very short and gives only a glimpse of GilArt, because it was to be part of a longer story for which I lost the files, and therefore there will be **no continuation**.
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song I absolutely adore, part of their album 'Red Moon' ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to MimiBlue for editing this!!! :D

…

…

.

Uruk

.

No one ever questioned the issue of his soulmate, as none of them would have dared ask anything like that. Gilgamesh had entertainment enough when he desired it, and it was all at his disposal.

The strange symbols written on the shoulders were not often talked about – almost no one knew how to read, after all.

He knew how to, but it would have been of little use, as he didn’t have any marks to read.

…

…

.

Camelot

.

“My King, there is nothing to worry about.”

Arturia raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _You_ are the one worrying, Merlin. I don’t see why any worry should be considered necessary in the first place.”

The elderly magician sighed.

“Almost everyone has one, my King. Even I did, in my younger years. Although very few are able to read, those who can all confirm to have a mark.”

Arturia wasn’t impressed, and strode forward in the narrow corridor, taking out her sword to prepare herself for her daily training.

“I don’t care for such things. My only goal is to protect my kingdom.”

…

…

.

Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh

.

But when he was summoned during the Fourth War, right after what they would come to call the Banquet of Kings, Gilgamesh – or Archer, as he was known now – felt his shoulder burn slightly.

He ignored it. He was still concentrated on what had transpired.

The woman king had been seriously intriguing; she had caught his attention in more ways than one, in a manner he couldn’t recall anyone else managing to do before. Her words could perhaps be perceived as naïve, but she didn’t allow anyone to sway her from her beliefs, for she was proud, steadfast and determined.

In short, worthy of his acknowledgement.

Unnerved by the strange occurrence of meeting someone as peculiar as she was, when back to the Tohsaka mansion he allowed his armour to disappear and, after checking without much expectation whether the mongrel that had dared summon him had finally provided better wine, he remembered the foreign sensation.

He pulled up his sleeve and found that indeed his body had been subjected to a change.

In a neat, firm handwriting, her name was carved into his skin.

 _Arturia Pendragon_.

She was his soulmate.

His lips curved into a wide grin.

…

…

.

Heroic Spirit Arturia

.

Alone, standing in the middle of the river, Saber stared at the waters, which were finally beginning to calm down after the blast from Excalibur that had vanquished Caster’s monster. A glance towards the shore confirmed that Irisviel was there, and she was safe.

Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched, from somewhere behind her, where the bridge was. She turned her head to stare at it, but she only managed to see the faint, golden shimmer of a figure disappearing.

Archer had been standing there earlier, watching the battle. The eyes she had felt on herself had been his.

A slight burning sensation on her shoulder made her frown. She didn’t recall getting any injuries, so what could that be?

Swiftly glancing around, she could confirm that there was no immediate danger, therefore she deemed it safe enough to let her armour disappear. She pulled her dress open just enough to be able to see her shoulder.

She felt her blood run cold.

It had been years since she had first heard about the soulmate’s nonsense, but she had not forgotten the stories she had been told as a child, and right now, in front of her, there was proof that fate was even crueller than she had already known it to be.

Engraved in her skin, there was the King of Heroes’ name. Her soulmate’s name.

 _Gilgamesh_.

…

…


End file.
